Promise Me
by BodaciousJenny
Summary: At 5 years old, John Cena makes a promise with a girl who will support him in his wrestling career. The problem? John forgets and doesn't know who the girl is. Chp. 14 is here!
1. The Beginning of the Promise

**A/N: Damns…it's been a long time since I've written a story in here. I had a story going until a dumbass banned my story. So fuck you asshole.**

(Flashback 10-25 years ago when Johnis 5 years old)

(Takes place at a daycare)

"Look! Lookie look, John! I got a camera my daddy let me borrow." Shouted a little girl

She saw John sitting, with his nose in the wall.

"_He must be in time-out again." _Thought the girl.

"Do you always like to go to time-out?"

"No, not really. I just wanna be able to play rough with the other kids without getting into trouble." John replied.

Shyly, "Well, you can always become a wrestler like Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan."

"That's not a bad idea. When we get older, do you want to come and be with me so you can see me wrestle?" responded John.

The little girl gave John a little peck on the cheek. "Okay John John. I'll go with you."

"Promise me?" John asked.

" I Promise. Let's take a picture! Mrs. Smith can you take a picture of us?"

(Present Day)

Michael Cole goes in the middle of the ring and announces that John Cena is once again the United States Champion. Proud of his victory, he celebrates with the guys backstage. After the show and the party, he goes to the locker room and packs his clothes. Opening his locker, he finds an enveloped wrapped in delicate tissue paper. As his fingers were unraveling the tissue paper, he picked up a folded, little note and a wrinkled paper. He unfolded the note and read it.

"_Remember our promise? Well, I'm here to see you. I miss you."_

A little confused, he thought a lunatic might've came in the locker room and stuck this in here, but what about the wrinkled paper? He took it out of the envelope. His eyes bulged out in shock. The wrinkled paper was a photograph. It was a photograph of him at 5 years old with the little girl.

**A/N: That's all I got right now. I know it isn't the best way to start a story, but give me some time. I would also appreciate if you have any suggestions and I'll consider them.**


	2. Operation: Broken Promise

**A/N: Writing chapter 2. I don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. I'm just going to write it off the top of my head.**

Still in disbelief, John eyed the note and picture. He couldn't believe that all theses years the girl still remembers their promise. What's worse is HE made the promise and forgot!

"_Who could it be?"_ John thought. Eddie and Booker T walks in and sees John just standing.

"Hey vato! What's that in your hand? A pink sleep from the boss?" said Eddie laughing.

"Uhm…this? This is just a fan letter." replied John. Without noticing, Booker T grabs the note and picture out of his hand.

"Bitch!" yelled John when he realized Booker T was looking at it. Book notices John reaching for the picture in his hand and tosses it to Eddie. John rushes over to Eddie, trying to retrieve his stolen possession. Eddie passes it to Book, Book passes it too Eddie. Back and forth, back and forth. After playing keep away for a while, John gives up. He plops down on a bench and rests. Eddie and Book looked at John, who was out of breath.

"Are you okay, man?" asked Book.

Shaking his head, "Out…of…breath…" He tries to gasp for air. "Need…"

"Do you need water? Space to breathe?" Eddie asked.

Shaking his head again, "Need…cheeseburger."

In confusion, Book and Eddie went to get someone to get him a cheeseburger. Eating a cheeseburger and getting his circulation going, Book and Eddie wait for him to them what the picture is about. Knowing there was no way of getting out of this catch: 22, he tells them his childhood promise. They both realized and decided to help him find who this mystery girl is.

"To find out who this person is, we need some clues. Do you think it's a diva? Or maybe a worker here?" questioned Eddie.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Me being 5 years old was a long time ago. But check the divas anyway." John answered.

The three had pictures of possible divas, workers, and anything that related to women. They planned to scope out if any were suspicious suspects at the next SmackDown! show. The trio was determined to find that anonymous girl, even if they had to take a hiatus from wrestling. John knew that the plan had to work or he'd break his promise again.

With determination, John thought, _"All right, we've got everything planned. Let operation 'Broken Promise' begin."_

**A/N: Not exciting in this chapter. Couldn't think of anythign ora good operation name, but who cares? Do you think it's one of the divas? An OC? Or is he just going to quit his operation? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. A Sneak Peek

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'm trying to make this chapter the first step to their operation. Happy reading! Batista is gonna beat up Mr. Burnam, right Misty? Hahaha. I fuhkin' swear.**

The next SmackDown! show came. The trio of men came an hour early, so they could see if they could find any clues or suspects. John gave out the orders like a marine sergeant.

"Ok, Book your position is at the back entrance where the other wrestlers come in. Just wear this security uniform and nobody will notice you. Eddie, you stay thirty meter away from the locker room and see if anybody goes in. And me? I'll check the divas."

"Eh vato! Why do you get to check the divas?" Eddie asked.

"Because I'm a lady's man."

Both Eddie and Book frowned, while they had to stand and watch, while John gets to flirt with the divas. Eddie stayed thirty meters away from the locker room and kept a close watch. Book wore the uniform and waited at the back entrance. John was making his way to the divas' locker room. What he didn't know was what they were doing inside the locker room. The divas were getting ready for a swimsuit contest.

"Oh my God. I look so fat in this swim suit." said Dawn Marie.

"What are you complaining about? I had to buy a medium instead of a small!" shouted Amy Weber.

While the divas were complaining, arguing, and changing suits, John was on the other side of the door. John knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

The divas didn't answer the door because they were too busy shouting at each other. John on the other hand, thought the divas told him to come in. So he opened the door and saw the divas naked! John's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how beautiful they were and what's a man like John to do, but stare in awe?

"Ahhh! Get out of here! Stop looking at us!" screamed the divas in unison.

They threw their clothes, make-up, and they even slapped at him. Eddie and Book heard the divas' screams. They ran over to their locker room, where they saw John, clothes on him and his face was red from all those slaps the divas gave him. Torrie went out of the locker room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Don't ever come into our locker room ever again, you pervert!" she bended one of her legs back and kicked John right where it hurts. She then went back in the locker room and left John moaning and groaning in pain, holding his manhood.

"Lady's man, huh?" Book asked laughing.

"Shut...up…" he said weakly.

After recovering from the incident, the three amigos tried to think of another plan. John insisted they tried this plan one more time. He told them that he'll apologize to the divas and maybe one of them could help them. So next SmackDown! show, they'll proceed with the plan again. Right now they had to entertain their fans.

**A/N: Ouch! Not only did he not find any clues or suspect, but he got kicked in the dirty south. Did you like this chapter? Chapter five is at work.**


	4. What A Kicker

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to make chapter 4. I had it on my floppy and the floppy wouldn't open on the computer. Also, sorry for the mistake I made in the last chapter. It said I was going to do chapter 5, but I'm not doing that yet. Enjoy this chapter!**

A week had gone by so fast. John, Book and Eddie were backstage planning their operation once again. The first time didn't go so well. But with determination, John was sure the second time was going to work.

"Okay, I'm going to try to talk to the divas again and see if one of them could be the mystery girl." said John.

Eddie shook his head, he then gave John a box.

"What's in here?"

"It's something you might need." Eddie said.

John opened the box, looked at Eddie, and shook his head in agreement. John walked over to where all the divas, where he saw them talking to one another. As he got walked closer to the divas, the divas looked at John with disgust.

"What are you doing here? I guess you didn't learn when we kicked your ass last week." said Torrie.

"I just want to ask you divas something."

"You should apologize before asking any questions to us."

"I'm sorry to all of y'all."

"Too late. You should've apologized first."

Torrie walked close to John. The two looked at each other. John gave a smirk. Torrie stepped back a little. She bended one of her legs back.

"_Looks like she's going to try to kick me down there again," _thought John, _"But her foot's going to get a surprise."_

With all her might, Torrie kicked John at the same place she did last week. To all the divas amazement, john was still standing. Its as if he never felt Torrie's kick. Torrie kicked again. Nothing happened. She kicked again. Nothing happened, but after the third kick, her foot started hurting. Dawn Marie took Torrie's place. She kicked John at the same place Torrie kicked him. She screamed in pain. Her foot started hurting also and John didn't fall to his knees. All the divas kicked John at his most sensitive spot. All the divas cried in pain. Yet, John was still standing tall.

"Can I ask you girls something now?" asked John.

The divas rubbed their feet. Torrie stopped massaging her feet and went over to John.

"How come you didn't fall to your knees when all of us kicked you?" Torrie replied with anger.

John laughed. The divas didn't find this amusing. John reached into his pants and pulled out a cup. The cup was given to John, courtesy of Eddie Guerrero.

"What do you need to ask us?" asked Miss Jackie.

"It's a long story." John replied.

John was telling the whole story, from beginning to end. The divas finally understood now.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I'm not your mystery girl." responded Michelle.

"Me neither." answered Torrie.

The girls all replied they weren't John's mystery girl. John thanked them for their time and walked back to where he would meet Eddie and Book.

"How'd it go with them?" Book asked.

"It went alright. Did you notice anyone suspicious coming in the arena?"

"No, holmes. Nobody looked suspicious."

John sighed. Just them his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see who was calling. The number was blocked, but the name of the caller was 'Someone You Forgotten'. John answered the call.

**A/N: Well, well. It isn't a SmackDown! diva. Or are one of them lying? Who called his cell? Will John ever find his mystery girl? Chapter 5 is coming!**


	5. Fair Play

**A/N: I know what's going to happen with this chapter and the whole story. I thought it up when I was sleeping. There might be some twists and turns, but I'd doubt it.**

John kept looking at his cell phone. This was his mystery girl calling him.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Book asked anxiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He clicked on the answer button. "H-hello?"

A deep, manly voice answered back. "I know what you're thinking and yes this the girl who sent you the note and picture."

"Why do you sound like a man?"

"It's so you wouldn't know who I am. If I gave my voice away you instantly know who I am."

"Why are you playing games with me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You've forgotten who I am so I'm letting you figure it out."

"Listen, you-"

"No, you listen. I hear that you're coming to Texas for the next show."

"Yeah, that's right."

"There's a fair going on when you're going to arrive in Texas. When you get to the fair, I'll call you again."

She hung up. Eddie and Book looked at him. He looked back.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Texas."

On the plane ride to Texas, he felt he was getting closer to his mystery girl, but he knew she was going to play more games with him again. He thought of how she'd look like after all these years. Is she pretty? Is she ugly? Is she fat? Is she thin as a stick? Questions flowed to his head. All he could do is wait.

He finally arrived to Texas. He went to the hotel all the wrestlers were staying at. He checked in, went to his room, and rested. His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was the mystery girl. He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at the fair at 6." Click. She hung up.

John arrived at the fair. He wore his 'RUCK FULES' cap trying to keep a low profile, but also letting his mystery girl know it was him. His cell phone rang. He knew it was his mystery girl.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"We're going to play another game. It's an easy one though. Go to where the rides are and I'll call you again."

He walked 'til he arrived at his destination. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Look around you. I'm around here somewhere." said the mystery girl.

"You could be anywhere."

"Well, remember I told you we're were going to play a game? The game is called 'Hot or Cold' and right now you're cold."

John walked a few steps ahead.

"A little warm."

He walked towards a few rides.

"Warm."

He walked a few steps more until he a merry-go-round blocked his way.

"You're on fire."

He looked around. He couldn't find his mystery girl. What he didn't know was his mystery girl was on the merry-go-round ride. The merry-go-round started and John was looking everywhere but the merry-go-round.

"How dense can you be?" she asked sarcastically.

The mystery girl saw that he was an arm's length away from her. When she saw that he was looking at all the wrong places, she leaned toward him. With a quick grasp, she had his cap. She put the hat on a little boy. John turned around.

"_She has to be on the merry-go-round." _he thought.

"I know you're on the merry-go-round." he said while still on the phone with her.

He went to the front of the merry-go-round ride. All he had to do was find a girl with a 'RUCK FULES' cap. The ride stopped. He waited. Everybody got off. Too busy trying to look for her. She walked right past him. John kept looking. Just then he saw a little boy wearing his cap. He couldn't believe it. He had been fooled again.

"Looks like you had your chance to see me. I guess I'll have to keep playing games with you."

"No! Stop playing with me!"

"Why? You're fun to play with."

She saw the little boy who she gave the cap to. She took the cap off him and went inside a photo booth.

"Please? Can you just stop amusing yourself by torturing me?" asked John.

"Maybe. Do you see the photo booth about a couple of feet away from you?"

"Yeah."

"Go there and see what develops." She hung up.

He went over there. In the development slot he saw pictures. It was his mystery girl wearing his 'RUCK FULES' cap. He couldn't see her face. The cap was blocking her face. It didn't matter to him. He knew who his mystery girl was. He noticed the complexion of that face anywhere. He decided the only way to bring her out was to play a game of his own.

**A/N: John knows who his mystery girl is! Whoo hoo! What is John going to say that'll bring her out? Chapter 6 holds the answers.**


	6. Bring 'Em Out

**A/N: Again, I thought of this story when I was sleeping. It might surprise you it might not. Who knows?**

The SmackDown! show was held in Texas. John was waiting backstage, he knew somewhere in the arena his mystery girl was here and watching his every move. He couldn't wait any longer he went to the ring. As he went out the ring, the audience went crazy. They screamed and cheered. He was in the middle of the ring with a microphone.

"I didn't come out here to talk about who I'm fighting tonight or anybody else. I just want to let you, the audience, to know something. I got this letter a couple of weeks ago. It was from this girl I was friends with when I was five years old. Long story short, she's back in my life, but I didn't know who she was. You guys know I'm a good looking guy."

The women in the audience cheered.

"I'm guessing this girl from my past wants to be with me. I don't blame her. Even I would be with myself. I finally figured out who this girl is. Will all the SmackDown! divas please come out?"

Miss Jackie, Torrie, Dawn Marie, Michelle, and Joy came out. They were in the ring and joined John.

"Now," said John, "Which of these lovely divas could be the girl who sent me the letter?"

The crowd shouted everyone of the divas' name.

"Looks like you guys need some help. The help you guys need are the same help I got. Come on out Book and Eddie!"

The two came out in Eddie's lowrider. The two went in the ring where they were welcomed by John and the divas.

"Book. Eddie. Which of these divas is the girl from my past?"

"Well, vato. I think it's Joy." answered Eddie.

"Naw Eddie. It ain't Joy. It's gotta be Miss Jackie." replied Book.

John interrupted them.

"Eddie you think it's Joy and Book you think it's Miss Jackie. I gotta tell you something. They're neither one of them. None of the divas sent me a letter."

Book and Eddie looked confused.

"If it isn't one of the divas. Then who is it?" asked Book.

"How about if you just see her in person? Audience, do you want to meet this girl in person?"

The audience clapped and shouted.

"Well," John said, "you heard them. So bring your ass out Misty!"

**A/N: Who would've thought it would be her? If you don't know her, then you should read 'A Lass From The Past'. Maybe that'll help understand who she is. Hope you like this story so far. Chapter 7 coming. Remember, it might take me a while to write the next chapter and don't forget the old saying 'Good things will come to those who wait'.**


	7. Shocking, Isn't It?

**A/N: Wowie! Sorry for the wait, but it did say on the last chapter it would take a while and I had a reason at the top of my profile. Anyways, enjoy reading and have fun doing whatever it is you're doing.**

John, Book, Eddie and the divas waited for Misty to come out to the ring. Few seconds passed. Nothing happened. They waited till a minute. Still nothing happens John couldn't take it anymore.

"You must've not hear me," he said, "I said 'Bring your punk ass out here, Misty'."

He paced back and forth in the ring. Just then, Theodore Long's theme song started playing and out came the general manager himself. He held up the microphone he had in his hand and began to talk.

"Now John, I don't know what's going on here, but you gotta get everybody out of the ring because we got a show to do."

"I ain't going to move until Misty comes out."

"You better get a move on playa or you and everybody else in the ring will be on suspension till the next pay-per-view."

John became pissed. Eddie went over to John and talked to him.

"I can't be under suspension, vato. I can't lock up this 'Latino Heat'."

"Fine," he said, "Everybody out."

Everybody exited the ring. John knew Misty was in this arena somewhere. He mumbled angrily under his breath. He decided to just go to his hotel room and relax. He walked back to his locker room. He opened the door and saw someone sitting about ten feet away from his. It was Misty. At that moment John's blood filled with rage. He took off his chain, wrapped it around his hand, and charged towards Misty. He ran till he was close enough to strike her. Quickly, Misty pulled a tazer out of her purse and shocked him. He laid on the floor unconscious for a couple of minutes. He opened his eyes and saw Misty sitting in the chair, looking at him and smiling. He mustered enough strength to get back up. He walked towards Misty with his chained fist clenched. Misty showed him the tazer.

"Do you want to get shocked again?" she asked.

"Drop the chain." she said.

He dropped his chain to the floor.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"You should know the answer."

"You're the one who wants something from me."

"And what's that?"

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Me, dumbass. Remember that one time I visited you? I thought I could help you remember the promise you made to me, but I guess not."

John just stood and looked down. He didn't know what to say.

"Uhm…how can I make this up to you?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. You tell me."

He couldn't look Misty in the eye. He was scared of her. Him. Scared of a woman.

"I don't know how to make it up to you, but I do know how to fulfill the promise I made."

"How?"

John bended down on one of his knees. Misty gave him an unusual look.

"Misty."

"What?"

He let out a hesitated sigh. "Will you…?"

**A/N: Oh my goshies. Bending down on one knee and starting a sentence with 'Will you'? Could this be it? Will Misty support him in the wrestling industry? Find out in chapter 8.**


	8. I Love You And I Hate You

**A/N: I wrote another chapter because I was bored, I guess. Hope you like it.**

"Will you..?" he hesitated once again.

"Will I what?" she asked impatiently.

Will you…?" one of his eyes started to watering up and he was also winking with the same eye.

Misty couldn't wait any longer so she responded without him finishing his question.

"Yes!" she said in excitement.

"So you will help me find my contact."

"What?"

"I'm blind in one eye. That's why I was on my knee looking for it. What did you think I was doing?"

"Oh," she said a little disappointed.

Both were on the floor looking for his contact. John found it, rinsed it with water, and put it back on his eye. John went on the floor again.

"What are you doing," she asked, "we already found your stupid contact."

"I know," he took Misty's hand, "Misty, I'm sorry for forgetting the promise I made 20 years ago. Part of the promise was you'll support me in the industry. Well, what I'm trying to say is…Misty, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened.

"What do you say about that?" he asked.

"All I can say is…how many karats?" she answered a little greedily.

"Oh…the ring. Uhm…" he searched in his pockets. He pulled out his 'Word Life' brass knuckles. He put 'Word' back in his pocket and showed Misty the 'Life' one.

"So Misty will you be with me for life?"

Yes!" she screamed.

John inserted the brass knuckle to her hand.

"I love you." said John.

"I love you too." Misty replied back.

They hugged and at the same time Eddie burst into the room.

"Whoa, vato. Is this your mysterious mama cita?"

"Yup and check out what's on her hand."

Misty showed her hand to Eddie.

"Congratulations, vato. Do you know who's going to be the best man?"

"Well, I know I'm going to have three best men. You, Book, and Randy."

"Randy?" she said a little uneasy.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Uhm...yeah. I don't like Randy."

"But he's one of my close friends."

"Yeah, but I don't like Randy."

"Well, I'm going to make him one of my best men anyway.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm going to make Randy my best man and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Aah! I hate you!"

"I guess proposing to you wasn't a good idea since you hate me."

**A/N: Sorry if I'm making Misty sound bad or hateful. It's not my fault. Hahaha.**


	9. Let's Get Away

**A/N: I can tell you right now that this is going to be a short chapter because I'm saving the good stuff for later. So enjoy.**

"Ay niños. Let's not fight now. It's suppose to be a happy day for you two."

"What are we suppose to do," asked John, "Misty doesn't want Randy to be one of my best men. She's being a bitch."

"Oh please. I haven't been a bitch…lately" she responded.

"Don't even lie. You know what I think? I think you're on you're period. You're too much of a bitch to have periods. I think you have exclamation marks. Maybe that'll explain why you're so bitchy.

"Enough of this! So Misty, why don't you like Randy?" Eddie asked her.

"I don't know. I never really like Randy. I never like him since he came to the wrestling industry, I never liked him when he was in Evolution, and I'll never will like him."

Eddie sighed. He didn't know what he could do to help them, until a light bulb sparked in his head.

"I know what you guys can do. Why don't you two get eloped? So it'll be kind of even. John isn't going to have a best man and Misty isn't going to have a bridesmaid. So what do you guys think?"

They were thinking about it. Misty had a look on her face that meant she had a plan.

"Let's get away!"

"What do you mean?" asked her fiance.

"Why don't we just go to Vegas and get married?" she said excitedly.

Eddie looked at Misty as if she was a bit slow.

"I like that plan. Isn't this a lucky day for me Eddie? Not only am I engaged, I got a girl that has beauty and brains." said John.

"I guess, Holmes." He replied a little unsure.

The two started packing all their clothes. They bought the next flight to Las Vegas. Misty had second thoughts on what they were going to do.

"Do you think this is a good plan? Running off to Vegas?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't you think so?"

"I guess. I'm just a little worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, Las Vegas is also called Sin City and I'm worried because what if you I've been too bitchy lately? What if you want to call all of this off?"

"You're worried about that? I got more things to worry about than you."

"Like what?"

"Giving up my single life." He said sarcastically.

Misty gave him a light punch on the arm. "You're a loser, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you're marrying a champ, so why are you complaining?"

The two lovebirds laughed and started finishing up on their packing.

**A/N: I did say it was short, but aren't all my chapters are? I'm so close to finishing my first story! It's so exciting! I'm sorry if I'm making Misty a little dumb. She was so smart in planning, but became a little ditzy.**


	10. Meeting An Old Friend

**A/N: Let's recapture what happened so far: John proposes, Misty accepts, Misty doesn't like Randy, and they're going to Vegas to get married. Everybody got that?**

They finally arrived to Sin City. A place where everywhere you go a sin is being made every second. They checked into the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino.

"You can check in for us. I'll get the bags out of the car." John said.

"Okay."

As Misty was checking in and paying for their hotel, a voice screamed from behind her.

"Misty! Is that you? Oh my goshies!"

Misty turned around and couldn't believe whom it was. It was Jenny, her friend from childhood. Just one look at her brought back the memories they had.

"Oh my God! You're still alive!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She responded a little innocently, "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"I came here to do a little gambling and I heard RAW was going to be taped here. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to…"

Before Misty could finish her answer, Jenny's mouth dropped. Misty turned around to see what she was staring at, but was quickly turned around facing Jenny again.

"What are you looking at?" Misty asked curiously.

"You didn't see him? You actually didn't see him?"

"See who?"

"John Cena! I remember back in the day, I always said he was your man and you'd always deny it. It was so funny."

Misty turned and saw her soon to be husband. He waved at her. She waved back. Jenny stared at Misty in shock and pulled her hand down.

"What are you doing!" Jenny asked.

"What?"

"You never wave to someone as famous as he is. Now he thinks you're a crazy fan or a stalker or something."

Misty rolled her eyes. She decided to finish explaining why she was here in the first place.

"You didn't even let me finish why I'm here."

"Oh yeah. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get married."

"You are! Oh my goshies! Can I come? Can I come? Please? Please?" Jenny pleaded.

"I guess."

"Who are you going to marry?"

"John Cena."

Jenny laughed hysterically. She laughed so hard that she went lying on the floor, pounding the ground with her hands. She got up with tears in her eyes.

"Don't make me bust a gut Misty. But seriously, who are you going to marry?"

"I just told you. I'm going to marry John Cena."

"Right. And I'm going to marry Batista." She responded with a little sarcasm.

"No, really. I'm going to marry John Cena."

"Prove it."

Misty showed Jenny her hand. Jenny eyed her hand. She saw the 'Life' brass knuckle on her hand. At first she thought it was fake, like the one you get online, but she took a closer look at it. The brass knuckle on her hand was the real deal.

"You really are marrying John Cena!"

"I know. It's kind of like a fairy tale isn't it? Except fairy tales don't have two people in love eloping."

"Well, I think it's romantic. You're a lucky bitch, you know that! I can't even get my man to notice me."

"Who's your man?"

Jenny felt hurt. After all these years, Misty forgot who her man was.

"Batista. Duh!"

"Oh yeah. You're still chasing Batista?"

"Yup. I'm going to RAW so I can see my man up close and personal."

"Does Batista even know you?"

"Nope, but when I get him alone he will," She said smiling mischievously. "I have two extra tickets. Do you and John want to go to RAW with me?"

"Okay."

Jenny's cell phone rang. She excused herself from Misty.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny! It's me Carmella."

"Hey! Guess who's in Vegas?"

"Who?"

"John Cena! He's getting married to a friend of mine."

"He is? That bastard didn't even tell his family about his own wedding!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh…Uhm…nothing. I was just calling to see how your vacation was going."

"It's going good."

"That's great. Listen, I gotta call an important person okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

Carmella dialed her brother's cell phone. John's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck are you doing in Vegas!"

"Carmella? How do you know I'm in Vegas?"

"You're wife's friend told me. Don't try to change the subject about me knowing you're in Vegas. How come you didn't invite the family, huh? You know what? Forget this! I'm telling Mom!"

"Carmella, wait!"

She hung up, leaving John at the other end pissed. He wanted to know which one of Misty's friend told Carmella. John felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Misty and Jenny.

"Who's your friend?" asked John.

"Who?" replied Misty.

"Her." He pointed at Jenny.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Jenny.

"No, I'm talking to Misty."

"What was the question again?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Her?" she said pointed at Jenny.

"Yes."

"That's Jenny."

"Are you talking to me?" Jenny asked again.

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Is it okay if I invite her to our wedding?" Misty asked.

"She knows about our wedding?"

"Yeah."

John looked at Jenny.

"You told my sister about our wedding!" he screamed.

"Who's your sister?" Jenny questioned.

"Carmella."

"You're Carmella's brother? What a small world we live in. Don't you think?" answered Jenny.

"It's because of you, Carmella knows that I'm in Vegas getting married and she's going to tell our mom."

Jenny whispered in Misty's ear. "I think you're going to marry a mama's boy."

"Calm down, John. Don't get mad at Jenny. Besides, we need her."

"Why do we need her?"

"Because in order to get married you need a witness and Jenny's going to be our witness and my bridesmaid."

"Okay." He grumbled under his breath.

Jenny went over to John.

"I didn't mean to tell your sister. In fact, I didn't even know you two were related."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'll take care of her after we get married."

The trio went on 'The Strip' to find a chapel. Every block had a chapel, but they wanted the perfect chapel. Hours after hours of searching, they finally found the right chapel. John and Misty decided to get married after they went to RAW. John started thinking. Since Misty has a bridesmaid why couldn't he get a best man? After all it did seem unfair to him. So he decided to phone ahead and let Randy in on their wedding plans.

**A/N: This probably has to be the longest chapter I wrote and I'm very proud of myself! I added myself in there. I don't know why, but I hope you like my character asI add more stories and chapters.**


	11. Trouble Between Randy And Stacy

**A/N: I'm glad that most of y'all like the last chapter. I'll try to make most of the chapters fresh and interesting. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

John made the phone call to Randy. He looked around making sure Misty wasn't anywhere in sight.

He punched the buttons quickly and carefully. The other end rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy. This is John."

"Wassup?"

"Nothing. I heard you were in Vegas for a show."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, I'm coming by to tell you something okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

He ended the conversation.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice behind him asked.

John turned quickly around. He was glad it was only Jenny.

"Oh…I had to make a phone call." He replied.

"I see. Who'd you call?"

"Uh…no one."

"You made a phone call to no one?"

John sighed. "I made a phone call to Randy, okay?"

"Why'd you make a phone call to him?"

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"Because, because."

"Because, because why?"

"Why are you asking about my business?"

"Why are you acting as if you're hiding something?"

"What is this? Twenty questions are something?"

"No. I only asked you seven questions so far and I'm getting no where."

"You're pissing me off you know that?"

"Why'd you think God put me on this earth?"

"If I told you why I called Randy, would you tell Misty?"

"No. I promise."

"I'm going to ask Randy to be my best man."

"Randy? Why him?"

"Because he's a close friend."

"There has to be a better reason than that."

"Well, there isn't okay? Just don't tell Misty okay?"

"Tell me what?" Misty asked.

"Uhm…uh…err…" John stuttered. Misty had put him on the spotlight.

Jenny looked at John sweating. She had to help him out.

"He didn't want to tell you that we could go backstage and meet the wrestlers. I know how much you like _Randy_."

"Eww…I don't like Randy," she responded negatively. "I don't even want to meet him. So are we going to see RAW or what?"

Misty headed for the car, while John gave Jenny a look.

"I thought I told you not to tell Misty about Randy."

"I didn't tell her about Randy. I was giving her a hint."

"No clues. No hints. No nothing! Just keep your mouth shut."

"If you say so."

The three found their front row seats. Every match they saw, they could see every detail. The show ended with Batista owning the ring, showing off his belt.

"That's my man right there! Hey boo!" Jenny shouted.

The audience looked at her. A woman stared at Jenny. Jenny stared back and noticed she had a 'I Heart Batista' sign.

"You better rip that sign up and leave if you don't want to get a beat down." Jenny said.

The woman looked terrified. She followed Jenny's order and left. Misty and John looked at Jenny as if they didn't know her.

"That'll show her not to miss with me or my man."

The crowds started leaving. John, Misty, and Jenny went backstage to meet the RAW superstars. John introduced them to Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and more. John spotted Randy at the food table.

"I'll be right back." He told the two ladies.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey"

"Like I said on the phone, I need to talk to you about something."

"And that is?"

"I want you to be my best man at my wedding."

"You're getting married? Congrats, man. I accept to be your best man. So who are you marrying?"

"That woman right there." He pointed to Misty.

"That's a nice catch. Who's the other one?"

"Her? That's her friend."

"She's pretty. Wanna introduce me to her?"

As John was having a conversation with Randy, Misty and Jenny had a blast on their own.

"I can't believe we're actually backstage!" exclaimed Jenny, "Look! There's my man over there! Let's go over there and talk to him."

They walked over to Batista.

"Hey baby." Jenny said like she knew him.

"Uhm…hi" Batista said, "Do you need an autograph or something?"

"No."

"Do you want to take a picture with me?" he asked.

"No." was Jenny's response again.

"If you don't want to take a picture or autograph, what do you want?"

"A honeymoon in the Bahamas." She said smiling.

Batista chuckled. "You know that I'm married don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know you're married to me already. Tell me something I don't know."

"Do you know I'm not married to you, but somebody else?"

"You're cheating on me?"

"What?"

Misty stopped Jenny from talking.

"I'm sorry about her. She didn't take her meds this morning."

"So that explains everything." Batista said.

Batista started walking to the locker rooms.

"Why'd you say that? Now he'll think I'm a pill pusher or something."

"Oh please. It's not like you've never been a street chemist."

"Well, I think you've ruined our marriage. While you're feeling sorry for what you've just said about me, I'm going to go after my man."

Jenny was a few feet away from Batista. She ran to catch up with him, until Randy jumped in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" Randy asked politely.

"Yeah. You can get the hell out of my way."

"You're feisty. I like that."

"You wanna see feisty? Keep standing in my way because I know the fighting style of 'Tae-Bo' and 'Whup Ass'."

Randy still stood in front of Jenny. She looked as Batista disappeared. While Randy and Jenny were getting to know each other, John had to tell Misty that Randy was going to be at their wedding.

"What!" shouted Misty, "You invited him?"

"Yeah. It didn't seem fair to me that you had a bridesmaid and I didn't have a best man. Can you please get along with Randy for one night?" John begged.

"I'll try to get along, but don't expect me to friends with him."

John thanked Misty with a hug. Jenny was still making threats to Randy, she saw no signs of Randy moving so she just walked. She didn't want him to waste her time. She walked over to Misty and John, but another person stepped in front of her. It was Randy's ex, Stacy.

"Why are you all up on him?" Stacy asked.

"Are you two going out now?" Stacy blushed. "Because last time I checked, he RKO-ed you. It doesn't matter you can have him. I got my man."

"I know you're flirting with him."

"If you're looking for trouble, you're looking at her and I'm not scared to beat your scrawny ass down."

"I'm not scared of you either. I don't want to go to jail for beating an innocent person. Do you know what they do to pretty girls like me in a women's prison?"

"Please. You'd be safer in a men's prison."

Stacy was shocked. No one has spoken to her like that before. She couldn't believe a common fan spoke to her in such a tone.

"Let's go, Jenny!" shouted John who stood with Misty and Randy.

"Where are you going?" questioned Stacy.

"If you must know. We're going to a chapel."

"What! You and Randy are getting married?"

Walking away from stacy, Jenny looked back and stuck her tongue out and smiled.

**A/N: Gosh. Another long chapter for me. I can't believe it, but I am. I hope you like this one. Was it as good as the other? I hope it was. Chapter 12 is coming, eventually!**


	12. Cuts

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are starting to like this story. The ending is almost near, but yet so far away and it's pissing me off.**

What seemed like forever to Misty on the drive to the chapel was only thirty minutes. They finally reached the their location and got out of the car.

"This is the chapel you picked?" Jenny asked looking at the chapel, "You could've done better than this."

As they all went inside, they saw a line of couples getting ready to get married.

"I can't believe there's a line." Misty said.

"I know, I can't believe it either." John said, "Well, you wait in line and I'm going to go over to the slot machines."

"Okay."

John and Randy went over to the slot machines leaving Misty and Jenny to wait in line. About twenty minutes passed and the line hasn't moved an inch.

"Ugh! This is taking too long!" Jenny said, "Let's just cut through."

Jenny and Misty walked past couples after couples till they finally reached to the front.

"Hey! You can't cut in front of us! Get back to the line!" yelled one of the angry couples.

"I know you ain't talking to me!" Jenny yelled back.

"Don't start shit here, Jenny." advised Misty.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a chapel."

"Don't go Christian on me now, Misty."

As Jenny continues to argue with the couple, John and Randy have their own private discussion over at the slot machines.

"I can't believe you're getting married." said Randy.

"I know." answered John.

"And a little soon too."

"I know." He repeated.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means you're giving up your bachelorhood."

John laughed.

"No, I'm serious. You'll be waking up with Misty three-hundred-sixty-five days, twenty four-seven for the rest of your life till you die."

"I know. Are you jealous or something?"

"Me? Jealous? No. I'm just saying, you're willing to give up everything to Misty?"

"Yup, everything and that includes wrestling."

Randy laughed. "You're turning soft on me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

John pulled the slot's lever and out came the sound of clinking coins.

"I'm Mr. Lucky." John said smiling.

Back to the front of the line, where Jenny is still arguing with the couple.

"I told you to get back in the line!" shouted the groom.

"And I told you I'm not going back of the line!"

"You better get to the back of the line or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to get security on you!"

"Security? They're ain't going to do nothing, those doughnut eating bastards."

"Security!"

Two, buff security guards came and escorted Jenny to the back of the room.

"You two better get your hands off of me!" Jenny struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Damn, this girl is strong." said one of the security guards.

The two security guards succeeded in taking her to the back of the room.

"_I can't believe I just lost my bridesmaid." _Misty thought.

Just then, Misty and the other couple heard things hitting wall, slapping and screaming in the room where the security guards had taken Jenny. Misty ran in to see what had happened. She opened the door and peeked inside.

"I think someone better call an ambulance." Misty said.

Jenny came out of the room panting. The couple looked at her.

"I can't believe you actually beat up the security guards." Misty stated.

"I didn't beat them up."

"Oh yeah? Look."

Jenny turned and saw one of the guards bruised and being wheeled out in a stretcher.

"Ooh. Did I do that?"

Misty shook her head and pointed to the other security guard who came moaning and groaning in a stretcher also.

"I did that too? Damn, I'm strong."

Jenny turned and saw the couple that called the security guards on her.

"Do you wanna end up like the security guards or can me and my friend cut?" Jenny asked.

"Y-y-you can cut."

They finally reached the front and saw the cashier.

"Hello." the cashier greeted, "My name is Tammy. May I help you?"

"Yes you can." Jenny answered politely, "You can help my friend here get hitched."

"Okay. Where's the groom?"

"Oh. He's that fine gentleman over there." Jenny pointed at John who was still involved in slots.

"He looks wonderful."

"I know. Just call Misty here, Mrs. Lucky."

Jenny, Misty and Tammy discussed on the price range of the wedding.

"Uhm…I don't want an expensive wedding, but I also don't want a cheap wedding." remarked Misty,

"How about you get this package deal? You read your own vows and we throw in a cup of rice for you."

"Take it." urged Jenny.

"Okay. I'll take that package."

"That'll be three-hundred and ninety-nine dollars."

"Oh shit. I don't have that much money."

"Ask John for some money then."

Misty looked over at the slot machines, to her surprise John and Randy wasn't there.

**A/N: Can you believe John bailed out? Wonder what's up with him. Find out in chapter 13.**


	13. All In

**A/N: I'm starting to think John is one of those men who bails out cause he's scared of commitment. Oh well, live and learn, right?**

"Where the fuck is he?" Misty said a little worried.

"Maybe he went somewhere."

"Naw…you think?"

"Just trying to help."

"Well, you're not helping."

"I said '_trying'._ That doesn't mean I was really helping."

Misty was frustrated. She couldn't believe she was left at a chapel. What was worse is that she was left in a Vegas chapel. She knew that John hadn't gone anywhere too far so she decided to look for them.

"Let's go look for them." Misty said to Jenny.

"Where do we start?"

"Let's look around here first."

"Okay. You look in the bathroom and I'll look in the casino they have here."

"Why do I have to look in the bathroom?"

"Because he might be in there and I don't want to look at him with his pants down."

"I'm not looking into the bathroom."

"Fine. Let's just go look in the casino."

Misty and Jenny went into the casino, where they saw crowds of people gambling. With crowds of this size, how were they supposed to look for the guys?

"Let's just ask people if they saw a him." suggested Jenny.

Trying to walk through the crowded casino, they walked through aisles of gamblers and hustlers. They asked anyone who saw them, but no information about them came up. Since they were too busy asking people in the same area, they should've went across the casino.

"Don't you think you're getting carried away?" Randy said.

"No." replied John, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're spending all the wedding money gambling."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're down to only fifty bucks. What happens if Misty finds out?"

"She won't find out. I'll get the money back by playing 'Craps'."

"I don't think you should because you might crap out."

"I won't. Trust me."

John went to the nearest 'Craps' table.

"How much do you bet, sir?" asked the dealer.

"All in."

"All in? Don't you think that's sort of risky?" stated Randy.

"No. All you need to get is a seven or an eleven. How hard is that?"

The dealer brought the dices over to John. He picked up the dices and held them in his hand, then with one he threw them across the table with one swift throw. He saw one of the dices stopped at three. He knew he couldn't get an eleven so he hoped for a four to complete seven. The second dice stopped. He saw four dots on each corner, which meant he landed on a four!

"I won! I won! I landed on a four which makes a seven!"

"Uhm…John?" Randy interrupted.

"I can't believe I won! I got our wedding money back!"

"But John…" Randy tried again to get a word in.

"You lose." said the dealer taking his money away.

"What! What do you mean?"

"I tried telling you. You didn't land on a four, you landed on a five."

"I can't lose! I didn't lose! Those dices are tricked! The second dice must've turned into a five when I landed on a four."

"Sir, these are not trick dices." assured the dealer.

"Yes they are! Let me show you."

John took the dices and threw them. One the two cubes land, John eyes watched them. Nothing moved.

"See? The dices aren't tricked."

"There he is!" Jenny said, "He's at the 'Craps' table.

Misty and Jenny went over to the table. Misty slapped the back of John's head. He turned around to see who slapped him. He turned and saw an angry Misty.

"Oh damn, Misty."

"Don't 'Damn, Misty' me. Where the hell have you been?"

"I was just in here and I think I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A gambling problem."

"That's not a problem, it's an addiction. We can work on that after we're married."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I spent all our wedding money."

Misty punched John on the arm. "Now that's a problem! I can't take this anymore. I'm just going to leave."

Misty started walking. Jenny punched John on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why are you letting her walk away? Aren't you going to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Get your money back and get married?"

"I don't have any money."

"Don't say that just yet." Randy said, "Look, there's a twenty dollar chip on the floor."

Randy bent down to pick it up and gave it to John. John ran and stopped Misty.

"Get out of my way." Misty said.

"Not yet. Look, I have a twenty dollar chip."

"You couldn't find a couple of hundred dollar chips?" she said sarcastically.

"Look, let's try to get more chips by using this chip first."

"Fine."

"Let's try the 'Roulette Wheel'."

They walked over to the 'Roulette' table.

"Let's go over there and see some drama." Jenny said to Randy.

All four were now at the table.

"I'd like to place a ten dollar bet."

"Sorry, the maximum is twenty dollars."

John looked at Misty. Misty gave him a look, but she didn't care at this point. John placed it all in.

"Place your chip on a number."

He placed his chip on number seven.

"Didn't you lose with that number." Randy pointed out.

"Isn't second time a charm?"

"No. It's third."

"Damnit!"

John tried to place it on another number, but the dealer stopped him.

"No more placing chips."

The wheel spun round and round. The ball bounced and bounced, then skipped a few places. Misty couldn't look and turned away from the wheel. The ball had finally landed on its allotted slot.

"Number seven!" shouted the dealer.

Everybody jumped up and down.

"Pardon to interrupt your celebration, sir. But since the odds of you picked that number was so high, you get a five hundred dollar bonus in chips."

"Are you sure?"

"'Roulette' rules say it."

All of them jumped up and down and screamed all at once.

"What a sec. Hold up. Why are we still in the casino?" Jenny asked.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked back.

"Since we have all this money now, aren't you two suppose to get hitched?"

John and Misty looked at each other.

A moment of hesitation, John finally said something. "What the hell are we waiting for!"

The quad squad went to get a wedding accomplished.

**A/N: I don't know the rules to 'Craps', but I do know how to play it, so if I got the seven/eleven part wrong then I'm sorry. Also, I'm not sure about the whole odds thing on the 'Roulette Wheel' too. Hope you guys are liking it so far. This story is finally coming to an end! Chapter 14 coming!**


	14. The Other Woman and The German

**A/N: Well, the last one was kind of interesting.I hope this one is too. Happy reading peoples!**

With the five hundred dollars they had previously won from playing 'Roulette' they could pay for their wedding and finally live a happy life.

"Hurry up!" Jenny said impatiently, "There's going to be another line again."

The line, which was once long, was now short with only about six couples in line.

"This isn't as bad as the last line we stood in," commented Misty.

"Tell me about it." Jenny said, "Those couples we met in the last line were so rude."

"Didn't you think _you _were being rude?"

"No. They were the ones being rude, by calling 5-0 on me."

"And?"

"And you don't think that's rude?"

Misty sighed, "Let's just drop this conversation."

They waited for only fifteen minutes and it went nicely until they heard a scream.

"Oh my God! John! Is that you?" screamed an unknown voice coming from a woman.

"Who the hell is this person?" Jenny asked Misty.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're going to find out."

The unidentified woman went up to the group.

"Hi John!"

"Uh…hi. Do I know you?"

"I thought you did, but it was a long time since we've met. Don't you remember me?"

"No." he answered bluntly.

"I was your old girlfriend back in college."

"Old girlfriend!" Randy, Jenny, and Misty exclaimed in doubt.

"Old girlfriend?" John echoed, "I don't remember. What's your name?"

"Sandy."

"Sandy?" John paused for awhile. His face then lit up and he finally knew who Sandy was.

"It's been awhile, Sandy," he said so gentleman-like, "What are you doing here?"

"I work as a part-time cashier in this chapel and another job in the side."

"Probably a stripper," said Misty in a low voice.

"She looks like one of them classy strippers. I bet she works at HOOTERS. I love their wings." Jenny said hungrily.

"Thanks for backing me up," Misty said.

John and Sandy carried on their little conversation. A car horn honked.

Honk! Honk!

"Oops. I forgot to pay the taxi. I'll be right back," Sandy said.

Misty went over to John.

"So…who's she?"

"Oh, her? She's an old girlfriend back in college."

"Uh-huh. Funny how weird things happen just before we get married."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one your old girlfriend came back."

"Nothing happened between us. She's just a friend to me now."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Are you jealous?"

"I never get jealous. I get even."

"You are jealous," John said smiling, "and it's because you-"

"Don't say it."

"Love me!"

Jenny and Randy laughed.

"Poor Misty." Randy said.

"Shut up." Misty snapped back.

Sandy came back, but with something in her arms.

"Hey. I want you all to meet someone," she showed what was in her arms and it was a baby,

They 'Oohed' and 'Ahhed' the little bundle of joy, except for Misty who was sitting down on a bench far away from the group. There was something about Sandy that she didn't like.

"How old is the baby?" John asked.

"Almost one." Sandy responded.

"What's the baby's name?" Randy asked.

"His name is John."

"I hope John is a name for your family. Like a grandpa or an uncle." Jenny said.

"Nope. He got the name from his daddy."

"And the daddy is?" Randy asked.

"Who else? John."

"John? This John, right here? Standing before us?" Jenny asked in shock.

"Yes," Sandy answered.

Jenny turned to John, "Ooh, you in trouble. I'm gonna tell Misty."

Jenny went over to Misty.

"You know what?"

"No, never met him." Misty answered back sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyways, John has a son by that Sandy woman."

"What! That bitch!"

John heard Misty's scream which echoed throughout the chapel. He took another looked at the baby and fainted. John was lying on the floor. He woke up and saw Misty kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm better than okay."

"Good. Cause I'm about to kick your ass!"

John quickly got up and ran around the chapel. Misty ran after him. John tried to find something to hide behind. He looked behind and saw Misty was just a few feet away from him.

"_Damn she can run!"_ he thought.

Still running, he still tried to find something to hide behind. Just then he saw Randy. Randy saw him running towards him and just stood there. When John reached Randy, he hid behind him like a scared little cat.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Misty…mad…going…to kick…my…" he puffed for air and finished his sentence, "ass!"

Misty saw John hiding behind Randy. "Stop using Randy as a shield and let me kick your ass!"

"Can't we talk or something?" John asked.

"Talk about what?" That you have a kid with another woman?"

"No, just talk. I just wanna talk."

"Forget it. Ever since we came to Vegas nothing but bad stuff happens. Why don't you just marry Sandy? I'm going back to the hotel and I'll be gone in the morning."

"Misty just walked off, leaving John just standing there."

He sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Randy shrugged, "Just do what's right for you."

"I think I know what's right for me."

John saw Sandy at the counter, he went over to her and talked for about half an hour, and both John and Sandy left together.

"Whew! I'm glad that's done with." Jenny said coming out of the bathroom.

She noticed John walking with Sandy, not Misty into the altar.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ thought Jenny.

Jenny went looking around the chapel looking for Misty for an explanation. She looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead she found Randy.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"You know what? Never mind." Jenny started walking the opposite direction of Randy.

Randy laughed, "I'm just playing. What do you want?"

"Where's Misty?"

"She left."

"What do you mean left?"

"She left John."

"What! Why?"

"Because she was mad at him for having a baby by another woman and blah, blah, blah."

"Ugh! I knew this would happen with that Sandy bitch." Jenny said. "Wait a minute. If Misty left John, then why is John with Sandy in the altar?"

"They're in an altar?"

"Yeah." Jenny gasped, "That only means John's gonna marry Sandy! Did you know about this Randy?"

"No, but I saw them walking in the altar."

"Aah! You're so stupid Randy!"

Jenny ran into the altar where John and Sandy went. She opened the door screaming an excuse she made to stop the wedding, "Stop! The baby isn't yours!"

The couple turned around. It was John and Sandy.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" asked the bride.

"What? You're pregnant?" the groom asked.

"Oops. My bad. Wrong couple. Carry on."

"I'm over here."

Jenny turned around and saw John was sitting by himself.

"Did you get married to Sandy? Tell me you didn't get married to Sandy."

"I didn't."

"Yes! Thank you Lord!" Jenny sat next to John, "How come you didn't get married to her?"

"Because I'm engaged to Misty and the baby isn't even mine."

"Huh? How do you know the baby isn't yours?"

"It's because I didn't sleep with her."

"Are you for real? Then why did she come and say you were the baby's daddy?"

"Because the real baby's daddy is a deadbeat and she knew I would be a good dad someday."

"Uh-huh. Are you sure the baby isn't yours? Maybe she drugged you and made you sleep with her."

"I didn't sleep with her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm," he hesitated for a second and saw in a low voice, "a virgin."

"You're a what?"

"A virgin."

Jenny's eyes opened, "You're a German? I thought you were Italian."

"No! I'm a virgin!" the word virgin echoed throughout the altar.

The groom that Jenny met earlier heard John and said to his wife, "It's nice to know somebody is."

Jenny felt a little uneasy talking about this in a chapel.

"Well since we're in a chapel and everything. I might as well tell you some things." Jenny said.

"Like what?"

"I'm a "German" and so is Misty."

"Misty is not a "German"."

"Yes she is."

"Really?"

"Duh. You're so dense sometimes."

"No I'm not. I just can't believe that Misty's a vir…I mean "German"."

"Well, believe it and don't worry about. When you're on your honeymoon, you won't be a "German" anymore cause you two are going to get your freak on. Hahaha."

He chuckled. "Good, because I really want to lose my "accent".

"Oh God. Can we drop this subject now? Let's just go back to the hotel and get Misty."

**A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter. Chapter 15 coming.**


End file.
